


Is Family Really Forever?

by confusedbuthereanyway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Malfoy Character, WolfStar Child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbuthereanyway/pseuds/confusedbuthereanyway
Summary: Kara meets her father Remus after years apart. Will their relationship be permanently strained by the distance?This fic is from long ago. I don't currently have plans to finish it since I'm busy with another, but if y'all like it, I might start writing it again soon, because I do like the concept.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. The New Professor

Kara woke up to the annoying sound of Hermione dropping a book on the floor. Startled, she arose and looked around to see that Hermione had accidentally toppled a stack of books on her way to the lavatory, “What are you doing up so early ‘Mione?” she asked.

“What do you mean early? Its 7:00 in the morning.”

“Oh.” She groaned, looking around to see that besides her and Hermione, the dormitory was empty. Her first day of third year, and she was already late.

“You’d better hurry up and get dressed. As you know, breakfast is in 30 minutes.”

At the sound of this, Kara quickly pulled off the comforters and jumped out of her four-poster bed, rushing past Hermione in order to brush her teeth and get ready.

Once Kara had reached the Great Hall, she quickly sat down next to Ron, resting her face on her arms as she tried not to doze off.

“Getting sleepy, Kara?” Draco shouted from the Slytherin table, but she ignored the comment, and the boisterous laughs coming from his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

“Just ignore him, he thinks he’s a lot more funny than he really is,” said Anastasia Malfoy coming in with Fred and George (All Fifth years). Anastasia was the only Slytherin that Kara liked, and she often felt bad for her, having to live with such a rude a family like the Malfoys.

“Thanks, Ana.”

Anastasia quickly sat down, (though she was a Slytherin, McGonagall had given her permissions to sit at the Gryffindor table, and access to the common room.) and talked with the Twins for a moment, before getting up to sit at the Slytherin dining table. 

“You know,” said Ron, whispering to Harry, Hermione, and Kara, “I’m pretty sure the twins fancy Ana.”

Hermione chucked while Harry quietly snorted.

“What?” Said both Ron and Kara in unison.

“You idiots,” Hermione said laughing, “It’s so obvious that they like her! And anyway, Harry and I heard the Twins arguing over who should get to date her during our stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said in embarrassment, “I should start paying attention.”

“You should,” Harry said smirking, “but enough of that, what do you guys think of the classes this year?”

“I think I’m rather excited to see what Professor Lupin is capable of. Our last two defense against the dark arts teaches sucked.” Hermione said.

Kara subconsciously agreed, for one thing, the first teacher had He who Should Not Be Named on the back of his head, and well, the other was a coward with no real experience.

“What do you think of your father being professor?” Ron questioned.

It had been something unexpected, Kara usually stayed with her aunt, Andromeda, so she hadn’t seen her father since she was a toddler, especially because he didn’t want to risk her being there each full moon when he turned. “If I’m honest, nervous. I mean, I haven’t seen him in years.”

“Not to pry, but how come?” Hermione asked.

She really didn’t want to answer this question, and she was lucky she didn’t have to because the bell rang the moment she tried to open her mouth.

“Students! Follow your schedules and get to class! First years, Follow your Head Boy or Girl!” Professor McGonagall yelled over the rushing crowd.

Her day went about quite fast, and when it eventually came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kara made sure to walk extra slowly, as to arrive to class as late as possible without being tardy. Her stomach churned as she thought about seeing her father again, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it was just that she didn’t want to make things awkward. When Kara finally walked in, it was right as class began.

“Miss Black, please do your best to arrive _before_ the bell.” Her father said nonchalantly.

The moment that Kara heard “ _Miss black”_ she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Her father couldn’t even associate them with the same last name? Her entire life, she’d gone as Kara Lupin, but he’d rather associate her with the same last name as a criminal walking free? He could’ve at least called her “Miss Tonks”, the same last name as her aunt Andromeda, but no. He called her “ _Miss Black”_.

The moment Kara heard a girl say, “Miss Black? She couldn’t be related to that criminal, Sirius Black? Could she?”, Kara walked right out of the class, not listening to the words of her father and classmates, asking;

“Where are you going? Class just started!”

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been the last class of her day, and so once she had left the corridors, she immediately ran to her dormitory and cried until everyone’s class finished. As Kara was washing the tears off her puffy face, she heard one girl’s footsteps enter the dormitory.

“Hello? Kara, are you in here? Hermione questioned, “Are you alright?”

She quickly dried her face on a nearby towel, “I’m in here. I’m fine.”

“How come you ran off during class?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh. Okay. Anyway, here is a note from Professor Lupin. It’s written on there that if you go to see him before dinner at 6:30, he won’t mark you absent from your first day,” she said handing her a yellow coloured note.

“What would he even want to say to me. He didn’t bother to contact me all these years when I was staying with the Tonks.”

Hermione shrugged, “Why don’t you go and find out,” she suggested, “I’ll see you at dinner,” and proceeded to walk out into the common room.

Once Kara had walked out of the common room, she saw all her friends, Fred and George, Hermione, and Ron playing a magic board game while Harry and Anastasia talked quietly in the corner about something very serious by the looks on their faces.

Kara went to check her watch, “Damn it!” it was already 6:28. She didn’t realise she’d been brooding for so long, and quickly ran past the fat lady’s picture, and down onto the 2nd floor 3rd corridor where Professor Lupin’s office was located. “Hey, uh sorry I was late or whatever,” she said absent mindedly as she walked into the classroom.

“I don’t mind. I’d just like you to tell me why you ran out of my class, and then you can go about your merry way.”

Kara was shocked at him being so curt, “Seriously? That’s all you have to say to me?” Her brows tensed and a furious look formed upon her face, “13 freaking years, and not even a ‘hello’? An ‘I missed you’, a ‘wow you’re so tall now?’”

Remus was definitely surprised at how Kara was speaking to him, but his face stayed straight, “Answer my question, and you can go.” He said sternly.

“Fine! Here’s my answer!” Kara yelled, “I left because I hate you!” after that, Kara left his room as Lupin sat there, stunned at what she had said, so stunned that he couldn’t even form words as she slammed his door so hard that he saw the bottles near it shake.

Kara skipped dinner. She couldn’t bear to eat with the things that were running through her mind. She really couldn’t believe that her Father would treat her like this. She cried herself to sleep, head buried under comforters and pillows, hoping to suffocate the sounds of her crying. She was asleep long before any of the other girls could come back.


	2. Child of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i will write more if y'all like it. currently have zero plans (and zero time) to finish it, but i do like the work i've done so far, so if the inspiration strikes me.   
> also i put in an o/c malfoy character cause why not. it's that nice little rebellious streak that each black/malfoy generation needs.

The next morning, Kara was able to wake up far earlier than the other girls had. She quietly slipped on her school robes, discarding her pajamas into the hamper underneath her bed. She picked up one of the books she’d gotten from the library the day before and walked it to the common room where she saw Fred and Anastasia leaning on each other, both still wearing their school robes, fast asleep on the relaxer next to the fire. She would’ve let them sleep, but she’d feel bad if they had to rush to breakfast by the time they woke, and gently shook them both awake.  
“Bloody hell,” Anastasia said as her eyes began to open.  
“What’s this all about?” Fred asked.  
“You two fell as sleep on the relaxer!” Kara said, rolling her eyes, but quietly giggling.  
“Crap! I’ve got to go, good morning Fred! Good morning Kara, thank you!” Anastasia said, checking her watch, she ran out the common room through the Fat Lady’s portrait, likely on her way to the Slytherin common room, where she was usually meant to sleep.   
Fred Weasley may’ve been a great prankster, but he was definitely not slick. Kara could make out a definitive blush on his cheeks as he watched Anastasia wish him good morning before making her quick exit.   
“How can a girl ever be that gorgeous,” He said under his breath. It wasn’t too quiet for Kara to notice, but she pretended she didn’t, and began her book as he walked to his dormitory.   
Kara had been in peace reading for what felt like only minutes when she heard the familiar woosh of an owl gliding through an open window with a letter attached to it’s foot. The owl sat lightly on the table across from her seat, foot stuck out so that she could receive the letter. She carefully pulled open the letter and saw that it had been from McGonagall, it wrote:

Dear Kara Lupin,

This parchment has been sent on the notion that you have committed a minor misdemeanor during your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, taught by Professor R. J. Lupin. Though it is not a serious concern, it is disruptive to both a professor and their students, and if you are to continue attending this school, it is required that you show it’s professors respect. This letter definitely seems much more severe than it needs to be, and it would have been spoken about in person during yesterday’s dinner, but it appears that you did not attend. Today you will meet with both I and Professor Lupin at 15:00, in order to ensure that you are aware actions like those you displayed yesterday are not tolerated. If we are to see behaviours such as this again, we will unfortunately have no other choice but to contact your current legal guardian (Andromeda Tonks).  
I wish you a wonderful day.

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration

Kara couldn’t believe this.   
Once the rest of the Gryffindors had awoken, she spoke to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the letter that Professor McGonagall had sent to her.  
“Wow. A disciplinary action! You’d better make sure it doesn’t happen again you don’t want to risk the chance of your Aunt sending you a howler.” Ron said, it was clear he was having flashbacks to when he and Harry had flown their Ford Anglia to the school in their second year, and he’d received the longest Howler Kara ever heard in her life.  
Kara sighed, “I still cannot believe this. Lupin said that I wouldn’t be marked if I spoke to him. What rubbish. He’s a liar. Let’s go to breakfast.”  
After they had finished eating, they headed to their first class, which was Potions, taught by Professor Snape. There was nothing rather interesting about today’s class, except for when Harry dropped his book on the floor by mistake and Snape took ten points from Gryffindor, which would’ve been funny if it weren’t for the fact that it was unbelievably unfair.  
By the end of day, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class with her father, but today it was in a different location. As much as much as Kara didn’t want to be excited, a piece of her was anxious with anticipation to see what he might have prepared. Kara was unfamiliar with the new location, so she had to arrive early, otherwise she’d be facing even more repercussions. She really was not looking forward to sitting in a quite classroom with her father, but luckily a familiar friendly face was sitting on one of the desks by the time she’d arrived.  
“Hello Ana, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
“Oh, hello Kara! I’ve volunteered to be a professor’s assistant for my last period this year. I’m thinking of becoming a professor once I’ve left this school. Or maybe an Auror, that job sounds cool.”  
Her and Anastasia continued talking until Lupin began the class.  
“Today we’ll be talking about Boggarts.” He said, “Does anybody know what a boggart does?”  
At the sound of a question, Hermione instinctively raised her hand, “A boggart is a shapeshifter, sir. They assume the shape of a witch or wizard’s worst fear.”  
“Very good! So then, can anyone guess what’s in this closet, and why?”  
It was clear that no one knew the answer, and so Lupin called on Hermione’s hand again, “Boggarts like closed, dark spaces. The being shaking that cupboard might very well be just that.”  
“Again, very good. We are here today so that each of you may tackle this boggart yourselves. Boggarts thrive on fear, but there is a very simple counter curse, and you can use it by saying ‘Ridikulus!”. Can everyone say that for me? Without wands please!”  
“Ridikulus!” Everyone shouted.  
Kara could hear Draco scoff, “This class is ridiculous.”  
For once, she actually agreed with him.   
When it came to actually tackling the boggart, she never actually got the chance to do it, but she did see a few that she was not expecting. For example, when Anastasia Malfoy stepped in front of a student to tackle the boggart when they were unable to do it, a tall, pale, Lucious Malfoy appeared, and it took her half a minute of shock before she was actually able to tackle it. When Harry came to it, a dementor took form, but her father quickly stepped in front of him, stopping the boggart a few seconds before it could transform itself fully into a full moon. After that, the class quickly ended, no doubt so that he could talk to Harry in private. Kara had no time to waste and walked herself quickly to McGonagall’s office.

“Hello, Kara, dear.” She said warmly as Kara walked in. “Your father will be arriving any moment now but thank you for being early.” There was no doubt that McGonagall saw how tense Kara became when she called Lupin her father, but it was clear she chose to ignore it since she didn’t say anything.   
“Hello,” Lupin said as he stepped into the warmly lit room., “Good to see you McGonagall, and… um you, Kara.”  
“Thank you, Professor. We are here to discuss the occurrence during the first day of school. Could you tell me if you think there is any reason that Ms. Tonks acted the way she did?  
Remus grimaced that the words “Miss Tonks” but Kara largely enjoyed it. Oh how she wished she was really Andromeda’s child.  
“If I’m completely honest, I have no idea what might have provoked it.”  
Kara couldn’t believe it, “Are you serious? You can’t possibly be serious. You had the audacity to call me ‘Miss Black’ when the name is literally associated with Sirius Black, a killer who broke out of Azkaban. And then when you call me back into your class before dinner, you won’t even speak to me like I’m your child. You speak to me like I’m some random kid you’d just met that day.”  
“Kara, you know I-” he began, but Kara didn’t let him finish.  
“I don’t know you! But you know I do know? I know you didn’t give me to Andromeda for my safety. You gave me to Andromeda so that you wouldn’t have a constant reminder of Sirius. Because if it were any other way, you’d bother to contact me, you’d bother to see me, you’d even bother to send me a letter at least once a year. I haven’t heard from you, EVER. I didn’t even know you were coming to this school until I saw you on the train.”  
“Kara, I am sorry. Truly. How can I fix this?”  
Kara had one quick and clear answer, “Start being a better father.”


End file.
